


The Fight for Akuma

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, F/M, Funny, Mystery, Oh, akuma is different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: For half a century, two factions battled each other to decide who can rule over the old world. Many great tragedies have shaped and burst through the doors of destiny.In the near distant future a tear will occur within both fractions; The Union that split from broken treaties and Imperial rogues that broke away from the flock. Find each other and name themselves the Alliance.The Union battled for land, Imperial fought for power and the Alliance fought for recognition.The battle has yet to begun but tensions are running high. Read and find out who comes out of the battlefield, bloodied and the victor.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, later - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Fight for Akuma

* * *

> **Mary Ann Cornellias the Witch of old. She attacked the Academy of Magic and summoned a demon to pay for retribution. She took half of the student body with her rampage as well as the beloved ‘prince’ Adrien La’ Agreste.**
> 
> **Mary Ann soon was caught and apprehended but escaped the Imperial knights and is still at large. Any information that you can provide will be helpful in the capture of this vail villain and traitor of the state.**
> 
> **1000 Pounds Capture Alive 500 Pounds Capture Dead**

* * *

A black and white drawing of a young woman with dark hair and hard slitted eyes, the rest of her features casted in a sharp light and highlighting all the wrong parts. The complete opposite of what she actually looked like. They didn’t know her before she committed her crimes, they only looked at her like a monster. 

A young man held his gaze onto the lies that littered and covered the truth of what truly conspired that day. His leather gloves crumpled the paper as he resettled his sword and the light bag of potions on his shoulder.

His black and brown coat shields his face from the afternoon light. A slight breeze swirls around him as he steps out into the street, his light brown tunic and armor clad legs shifting slightly as he walks away.

“Nino!”

Nicholi La’ Hiffen knew the owner of that voice, a member of the guild that updates information on the board he was looking at moments ago. He stopped to look if anything had been posted since his time away. He already submitted a request form to stop accepting different quests but spotted a photo of his unfortunate sister.

It has been 2 months since the fall of AM. Rumors and news have circulated about what occurred but he knew not to trust anything, not even from his beloved. “Nino! Wait! Please.” Nicholi sighed deeply as he stopped and turned to see a familiar dark orange ombre hair come into view.

He took in her features. The soft curls she used to associate herself when speaking to other nobles sat there. As well a commoner outfit that suited her more than corsets, and those frilly dresses she insisted made her feel more power.

Her brown simple dress had a small accent of soft orange that trailed along the hems. He knew that Marinette had made those clothes. He remembered in her long letters her small obsession of cloth making. If she had to choose between Magic and Steamester, she would choose to be a Streamester but Magic won this time around.

“It would elevate her status.” She often said. ‘What a joke.’ he solemnly thought as he prepared himself to face his ex-betrothed.

“Aliana, we are no longer betrothed. I suggest you stop speaking in a familiar manner with me.”

“Nino-”

“Nicholi.”

Aliana stiffed and was quick to anger but calmed down. “I was there!” She softly shouted at him. Aware of the small crowd that is slowly forming around them. “You do not get to accuse me of not helping Marin-”

Nino picked her up and dragged her to an alley. “Nino!” He set her down on a nearby crate. “You do not get to lecture me about someone I’ve known my whole life. They do not change in just a couple of years. Something. Happened.”

Aliana stopped struggling in his arms and felt his anger and pain as he yearned for the truth. “You know Marinette. She wouldn’t trouble others with her problems.” Nicholi turned his head away and breathed out his disappointment. “She would if you proved to help without her asking. Something you didn’t earn or thought to do.”

Nicholi dropped his hold on his past lover and readjusted his bag. “If that’s all you wanted to get out, then leave me be.” Aliana grabbed his coat and tugged harsily on it. “What do you want me to do? I can’t change my views, I saw her ripe apart students and let that _d e m on_ wreak havoc on the academy grounds.”

Nicholi looked at her tearful expression and the tremble that shook in her body. But he also saw an impossible emotion on his beloved’s face. Nicholi spoke the words softly as he waited for her reaction.

“You turned her in.”

Aliana snapped her head up to face Nicholi. Her shakes stopped as she searched in his eyes and stumbled her way into an apology. “I-I had no other choice.” Aliana let go of his coat and hugged him. Nicholi stood in shock as he acknowledge her actions.

“ **You** turned her in.” Aliana squeezed his body tighter as he processed her words, carefully looking at her body language. “You turned.” Aliana mumbles incoherently as she attempts to loud out her side of the story “Family.” Tears fall off of her check. “In.” Silently sobbing as Nicholi realizes exactly what she’s done.

“My  _ family _ .” Nicholi angrily clenched his fist as his voice raised well above a whisper. “She considered you her  **friend** . You still wear the  **clothes** she made you.” Nicholi trashed away from Aliana and glared at her. “She found every bit of a  **sister** in you and. You.”

“Turned her in.” His anger quenched as he looked at the state Aliana was in. “I will no longer consider you a part of anything in my life. Aliana Césaire. I am on my way. Excuse me.” The words he spoke held gentle but his tone and voice were anything but. Nicholi looked at her in contempt and swiftly made his exit.

“Nino!” Nicholi made no attempt to stop and continued on his way to the Duke’s castle.

He had unfinished business with the Duke La’ Agreste.

Nicholi arrived at the stables and quickly paid the fee for holding his horse the night before. “Hyaa!” With a cry, Nicholi shot out of the city and made his way to the inner workings of the Duke’s land. His capes ride the wind that passes him and his ears turn red from the brisk run.

Matins ***** gallops along the dirt road and Nicholi is careful not to squeeze his legs too tightly around his horse. Matin’s dark mane twirled in the wind as his blue eyes looked forward. His light reddish brown coat reflects the sun and stays pristine throughout the ride.

“We rest in just a while, Matins. We’re almost there.” Nicholi reassured himself. Nicholi didn’t want to be cold to his past lover, but it was necessary. He couldn’t afford to be the laid back hero that helped when trouble was in front of him.

It didn’t help Marinette and it won’t help him now. Nicholi pulled the reins on Matins and slowed down as he reached the gates. Nicholi breathes slowly as he swings his legs off and slides down the saddle.

“I’m home.”

Nicholi bitterly called out as he entered the Agreste Gates. Dark clouds form a couple of kilometers away from the main building. The ominous sign did nothing to help Nicholi’s jitters as he made his way across the yard to enter the Mansion before him.

“Young Master!” 

Nicholi didn’t bother to look at the butlers or maids that came out to greet him. “The Master is ill, I advise that you come back when the Master is able to see you.” They shout onto deaf ears as he marches towards the door and kicks it open. “Young Master! This is no way to behave when your father-!” Nicholi drew his sword at the young, newly hired, Head butler that greeted him at the door.

“That man is not my Father. I suggest you head out before more misfortune falls before you.” The butler hesitantly backs away from the sword and bows before venturing down the servants quarters. Nicholi sheaths' his sword and moves past any guards that stand in his way.

Nicholi only had fond memories with Marinette and Adrien. The Duke Mansion was another story that he would soon rather forget, then call upon. At the end of the hallway, Nicholi could see the bedroom turned study that Gabriel now resided in.

Nicholi didn’t make a point to knock on the door before entering. “Ah, I see you’ve made it son.” Nicholi closed the door behind him and made his way deeper into the room. Gabriel la’ Agreste sat in a chair that faced the window, next to him was a glass of wine, a lit cigar and an open book.

He dressed in a silk robe of purple, white and black, fairing much older and fragile then he actually was. “Adrien is dead, Marinette is gone. I am the only one left to continue on your legacy.” Gabriel took a moment to breath in the contaminants of the cigar before answering.

“Would you prefer I take my own life or you take it from me.” Nicohli sat in the chair next to him and removed his wine. “I will make no difference which one comes, I will carry the Duke hood once I walk out that door.” Gabriel let out a chuckle and smoked his cigar. “If there's one thing I can count on, it is the wandering hero never being here. Just like your father.”

Nicholi let his shoulder sag and let the insult pass him. “I wonder who’s fault that is.” The two didn’t continue their jabs as the once sunny afternoon turned bleak and dim. Smoke fills the room as Gabriel finishes his Cigar.

“Where did they find him?”

Gabriel stared at the dull scenery outside as rain began to descend onto the Mansion. Nicholi took a small breath before replying to the sad old man before him.

“We didn’t.”

Gabriel reached for his half drunk glass of wine. The liquid shook with him as he brought the cup to his lips to take a sip. “AuHGh!!” Gabriel threw the glass at the window that led to the balcony. He slumped down to the ground as his anger mellowed to tears and sobs. Nicholi watched in sympathy, his emotions directly reflecting what Gabriel displayed.

“I apologize, I am usually more composed. I will transfer my ownership to you once I’m done. Nino.” Gabriel hanged his head low and leaned onto the chair that he sat in moments ago. The smell of burned mint and other herbs stayed in the air as Nicholi headed for the door.

“Theo, Theo Cornellias. I pray the gods guide you to where Adrien is.” Theo nods and exits the room with an empty bottle of wine in his hand.

A week later, Theo would receive the news of his successful transfer into power. Theo left the duke's land the first day he arrived and slithered his way to the west coast. He stood tall, looking beyond the port house he rested the night in. “Soon.” He breathes in the salty air and deeply sighs. Cries of seagulls circle around him as he boards his ship and sails into the horizon. “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this!
> 
> Also! Don't go easy on the comments! Criticize it
> 
> Matins* - Matins is actually the first of eight canonical hours of the day. It is "Before Dawn"


End file.
